Hair
by Fire Child
Summary: Hotaru and Haruka's day together.


Hair  
by Firechild  
Rated: K

Disclaimer: Nope, SM not mine. :)

Haruka wrinkled her nose as she took a sip from the decorated teacup. The tea, now cold, tasted more like soapy dishwater than it did a beverage. She gently placed the teacup on the matching saucer, wincing as the china clinked together a little too loudly. She never understood how Michiru could have things so delicate in their household. She wasn't exactly very gentle on things herself, and Hotaru...well Hotaru...

...was running like a madman through the little kitchenette. Haruka sighed softly, stood and rinsed her cup and saucer in the sink before setting them out to dry. The blonde headed towards the living room where the black hair she had seen zoom past was heading. Though Haruka wasn't sure, the purple and black blur could be anywhere in the house. The racer as of late had begun to wonder if maybe the heavens weren't trying to play a nice little cosmic joke by giving them a child that was going to be faster than she was. Haruka paused in the doorway of the living room, putting her hand in her pockets as she watched the young child sitting in the middle of the living room floor, pulling a brush through the hair of one of her dolls. Smiling gently at the cute scene, Haruka walked over and plunked herself down on the carpeted floor beside the child, and picked up one of the plush toys that were laying nearby.

"So what are we playing?"

Purple eyes soon met her pappa's, twinkling merrily at Haruka's open invitation to join in her playtime.

"Hairdresser."

"Oh?" said Haruka, a smirk playing on her lips. Hotaru's 'Mommas" had taken off that morning to get their hair and nails done, though Setsuna demurred quietly at the idea of a pedicure. The racer had been left in charge, though Haruka had noticed that the Tsukino's number had been left rather hurriedly on the fridge. Haruka was quite determined to show Setsuna that she was quite capable of taking care of Hotaru for one afternoon. The pianist picked up a comb. "So what are our clients going to have done today?" she smiled and surveyed all the dolls and plushies. "So many!"

"Everything!" said Hotaru, happily as she picked up one of Michiru's old bottles of mousse and handed it to her father. "Full treatment."

"Oh-hohoho," said Haruka, getting into the little game. "Some big spenders we have." The little senshi of Saturn giggled and bounced her bare feet on the floor. "Silly Papa." Haruka smiled and pretended to pull a comb through the little plush's red 'hair.' Haruka turned the plushie around. "Oh wait!" I haven't even washed your hair yet! Sorry madame! Forgive this lowly servant for her mistake." She looked through all the bottles and tubes and finally found a little bottle of shampoo. Haruka smiled when she realized it was one of the little ones from hotels that she and Michiru were always bringing back from races and concerts. She often wondered where those went to. She opened the cap and pretended to be putting shampoo in her hand. Humming to herself, she shampooed up the plush's long red hair and pretended to scrub. Haruka grinned and realized her daughter was watching her intently, her eyes dancing at her every move. Haruka got even more into this imaginary playtime and pretended to be rinsing the plushie's hair. She noticed Hotaru even had a couple of their smaller towels sitting off to the side. The racer grabbed one and began to dry the plushie's hair, though with the size of the plushie, it was more like drying the whole plushie.

"Ah there we go, madame, all washed," said Haruka. She picked up a pair of kiddie scissors. "Now for a cut, yes?" Hotaru nodded enthusiastically and handed her pappa a mirror. "Thank you, my assistant," said Haruka. "The great Tenoh Haruka was looking for that." This sent Hotaru into peals of laughter as Haruka herself had to bite her tongue to stay in her act. She hummed some more and set to her task of cutting the plushie's hair. She picked up the bottle of mousse and begin to 'spray' some into her hand to put into her client's hair. "My 'dahling', you said you wanted to go for the spikey look, no?" Haruka turned the plushie around and made her nod. "Excellent!" cackled Haruka. "You will look good in a mohawk!" Haruka reached for a bottle of gel, realizing it was still very full. Haruka frowned. This one must have missed Michiru's usual eagle eyes, unless Hotaru had gotten it out of the bathroom. Ah well, it didn't matter. Haruka would keep Hotaru from getting it all over the living room floor.

"All done!" said Hotaru, bouncing off the floor. Haruka was exhausted. She looked through the row of plushies and dolls now sitting up on the couch. They had 'done' each and every one of their hair. Hotaru had even let Haruka do her hair, which had delighted the blonde, even if she didn't show it. Usually these games were left with Michiru-momma, and Haruka got the ones that involved hitting or catching outside. It had been wonderful to play with Hotaru inside, though now the blonde was really tired. She snagged a pillow off the couch and laid down on floor. "Now pick everything up and after Pappa rests her eyes for a few minutes, we'll put everything away, okay?" Hotaru nodded and begin to pile all the bottles into one pile for easier carrying.

"Ne...Haruka-pappa?"

"Nani?" said Haruka, sleepily.

"Can I do your hair Pappa?" said Hotaru hesitantly. Haruka looked up and smiled, pulling a hand through her blonde locks. "Sure," said the racer with a wink. "Just don't give me bird-hair, like your Setsuna-momma did last Halloween."

"Hai!" said Hotaru, picking up one of the combs. Haruka cringed inwardly as she realized her hair was going to be all pouffy, but it didn't matter, it wasn't like she had to impress someone this afternoon, anyways...She picked herself off the floor and scooted up against the couch, putting the pillow to her back. Hotaru came over to Haruka's side and begin to pull the comb through the left side of Haruka hair. The blonde smiled sleepily as Hotaru's rhythmic combing made her feel all warm and comfortable. She struggled to stay awake and listen to the little senshi of Saturn talking, but it was to no avail as the racer's eyes began to close...

Michiru and Setsuna came home to find a rather interesting sight in the living room. There was a line of plushies and dolls across the couch of the living, a small pile of bottles and brushes sitting next to the couch, a very asleep senshi of Uranus with her head propped against the couch, and their loving daughter asleep in her lap, her hand clenched around a comb and a bottle of gel. Normally, a worn out Haruka and Hotaru after playtime was not an unusual sight...but Haruka's hair was. It seemed that the blonde had let her daughter play in her hair, and somehow Hotaru had gotten ahold of a full bottle of gel. Michiru looked down to the bottle. It was now about half-empty. Michiru flinched as she placed her hand to Haruka's hair. It was very solid.

"Oi...," said Setsuna softly. She picked up the sleeping child gently. It seemed sometime during their sleeping, Haruka had grabbed ahold of her daughter to keep her still in her lap. Even asleep, she was still protective. Michiru carefully pried Haruka's fingers away and Setsuna headed upstairs with the sleeping child. The senshi of Neptune had considered leaving Haruka there, but the gel would have to come out soon. Michiru leaned down and kissed Haruka's forehead, which got a sleepy smile from the senshi of Uranus.

"Good evening," said Michiru, grinning. Haruka opened her eyes and saw her mate sitting next to her. She reached over and patted Michiru's curls. "Your hair looks great, Michiru," she said softly. She coughed and begin to stretch, working out the kinks. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she had been asleep. "Oh no, Hime-chan, I..."

Michiru laughed. "Asleep."

Haruka let out a big sigh of relief. "Good."

Michiru shook her head. "Not good."

Haruka looked over to Michiru. "Is something the matter?" But Michiru was laughing and trying to hide it, the senshi of Neptune's eyes were full of mirth. Haruka was suspicious. She grabbed the mirror off the floor and looked at her hair.

"Oh my..." she said as she tried to finger her normally full locks, but they were stringy and very much like stone. Haruka gulped and looked over to Michiru.

"Gel," said Michiru, shaking her head. Haruka just closed her eyes and put the mirror face down on the floor. Michiru smiled sympathetically and took Haruka's hand. "Shower." Haruka nodded and begin to get up off the floor. "I guess I should have taken that bottle and put it away."

"I don't know," said Michiru. She smiled evily. "This is what you get for not going with us."

"Hey!" cried Haruka. "I take about three minutes to do my hair, unlike you two."

"Yes," said Michiru, her eyes twinkling. "But I don't have an five year old hairdresser either." Haruka pursed her lips and stode past Michiru, who was giggling. She grabbed Haruka around the waist and gave her a kiss from behind. "Shower," she said, pointing up the stairs. Haruka strutted up the stairs, doing all she could to wiggle her hips. The senshi of Neptune just smiled and shook her head and headed for the kitchen to see about dinner.


End file.
